


Nightswimming

by xcarex



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hot Tub, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarex/pseuds/xcarex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'd and quickly written for the 1D kink meme.  The prompt was "Liam and Niall make out in the hot tub, and Niall blushes profusely. (Preferably something hot & steamy, but no sex.)"  I don't actually think it's possible to write more of a summary than that, haha.  Established but secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

One of the benefits of their fame, Liam has discovered, is how hotels are willing to bend their pool hours in their favour. It's always so late when they get to a hotel after a show (if they're not herded back onto the tour bus and off to the next city, that is) and it's usually long beyond the time that swimming would be allowed. But with notoriety comes a little bit of special treatment and Liam isn't about to waste it.

The pool is outdoors but heated, and the other lads are taking turns doing cannon-balls off the diving board into the deep end. They're full of adrenaline after a brilliant show, but Liam's own energy levels are starting to dip. He wades over to the steps at the shallow end, climbs out and drips chlorinated water as he makes his way along the concrete deck toward the hot tub. Liam sinks down into the steaming pool and sighs, leaning back against the wall. Sliding along the bench seat until he finds a well-placed jet, he instantly feels the sore muscles in his lower back relax. They may not do much in the way of proper choreography, but the shows are still hard on their bodies, and this is just exactly what he needs right now. 

Liam idly wishes he could just _live_ in this hot tub, just stay in here and never come out. He'll do his interviews from here; they can wheel it out onstage for shows. He'll be wrinkled and pruney, but he'll be content. 

He lets his eyes slip shut for a moment and just enjoys the warm, bubbling water, and the braying laughter of his band a few meters away. He frowns a bit when he hears what is clearly someone running on the deck, probably Louis, but fights the urge to shout something especially lifeguard-y. Daddy Direction is off-duty.

Liam nearly falls asleep, he's so relaxed. When he opens his eyes again, it's because someone has jumped in the hot tub with him, quite rudely interrupting his doze. It's Niall. He's covered in gooseflesh from the cooling air, and Liam can't help but follow a trail of water dripping down Niall's chest. The others are towelling off and walking back toward the hotel, chattering about room service. 

"Sleepy, mate?" Niall sinks down beside him, collapsing into the steaming water. "Ohh, that's nice."

"Mmm, kind of," Liam lies. "Mostly just warm."

"Isn't there a time limit on these things?"

The gate around the pool area clicks shut, and the voices of the others fade away. Liam slides a bit closer, feeling under the water for Niall's thigh. "I reject their suggested time limit." It's been nearly a week since they've had any time alone together, always being herded from one thing to another, and always with the group. A few stolen kisses here and there, when they could duck out of sight for half a second, but otherwise the only action either of them have gotten have been solo sessions in the shower. Liam squeezes Niall's leg a bit, leaning in closer.

It's difficult to tell under the orangey glow of the street lamps lighting the pool area, but Liam's pretty sure Niall is blushing, but asks, "You wanna hang out here for a bit longer, then?"

Niall grins wickedly and Liam pulls him in for a kiss. It's warm and wet and Niall's been drinking a bit (another rule bent by the hotel) but he isn't drunk, not really. Just enough that Liam can still taste the Corona and lime on Niall's tongue. Niall pulls back just a bit to breathe, but Liam is chasing his mouth anyway and mumbling "missed you."

"You too," Niall nods, tipping his head back. "This week's been mad. I'll be glad when this tour is over."

Liam shrugs, sinks his shoulders lower in the water. "I don't have one of these at home, though." He sighs. "I never want to get out."

"You could buy one," Niall points out. "We've got the money now. Or maybe I'll splash out, and I'll pay you to come over and laze about in mine."

Liam leans in for another kiss. "Brilliant idea."

"I'm full of 'em!" Niall beams, and wraps an arm around Liam's back. His eyes go wide, squeaking, "You've got a jet!" He pulls away, groping around the edge of the tub to find another bubbly stream of water. "Why haven't I got one? You've been holding out on me!" 

"Come back!" Liam finds himself pouting a little, missing the contact of Niall's body as he moves around the circumference of the tub.

"Not fecking likely!" Niall's leaning back and sighing, now sitting across from Liam, and bracing his feet on the seat on either side of Liam's legs. "You get your jet, I get mine."

Liam frowns. This was meant to be their time together. "Come on. Niall." Liam knows he's on the edge of sounding petulant and he doesn't like it.

"Sorry, mate." Niall stretches out with an exaggerated sigh. "I love you and all, but this feels too bloody good."

Liam's forced to get creative. "Suit yourself. Stay over there." The pool area is deserted and the windows above them are dark. Liam lifts his ass off the bench, pulls off his trunks, and tosses them with a sopping wet splat on the concrete deck. "You sit over there, and I'll be over here." Liam leans back, copying Niall's posture, knees bent and feet braced on the edges of the opposing bench. Liam was already a little hard just from being close to Niall and he slowly starts to stroke himself. 

It's not just the orange lights or the steaming water. Liam can see the blush rising in Niall's cheeks. He's got his attention now. "Fuck," Niall mutters. "You drive a hard bargain, Payno."

Rather than respond, Liam just quickens his pace, jerking himself off properly now. He grins softly at Niall, biting his lip a little. He's still under water and it's warm and amazing, better than any shower wank. Liam doesn't even mean to, but soon little sounds of pleasure escape his throat. 

Niall's eyes widen. "I want to see."

Liam nods, decides to give Niall a bit of a show. He slides around in the water, gets up on his knees somewhat awkwardly on the little bench seat. He shivers in the cool air, exposed from the waist up. Water drizzles down his chest and stomach, and the head of Liam's cock bobs up just above the water line. He lets Niall get a good eyeful before slowly resuming his tug. 

"Oh, forfuck'ssake." Niall apparently can't handle it any longer and closes the gap, standing up quickly in the tub and nearly losing his balance in the process. He grabs at Liam's ass to steady himself and then pulls him in, kissing Liam deeply. "You're not tossing one off with me sitting right here." 

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Liam murmurs, feigning innocence. He still has one hand on his cock, but he wraps the other around Niall's neck, pleased with the contact.

"Maybe," Niall grins. "Sit up on the edge?"

Liam glances around again behind him, aware that he's famous and naked in a semi-public place, even if it's poorly lit and past midnight and fuck, he's hard, whatever. 

"C'mon, budge up." Niall is pushing him gently backwards with a wicked smile, and Liam concedes, mostly because he can feel that Niall's hard now as well, but also because they probably don't have much time left before one of the other lads or the band or one of their security guys come looking for them. They'll have to be fast if they're going to get off at all tonight.

Niall sinks down in the tub, kneeling on the bench between Liam's legs. "Oh, fuck," he moans. Liam quirks an eyebrow. "I found that jet again. I think I can probably get this done right quick." 

Liam can't help but chuckle, but his laugh is cut off when Niall's grabbing at Liam’s ass again with one hand and sliding his cock in his mouth with the other. Liam curls his fingers through the boy's short blond hair, and tries to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

"Oh Christ, Niall." Things just got going but already he's not going to last. It's been too long and he'd gotten himself halfway there. Niall's bobbing away like a champ; stroking what he can't fit in his mouth, tongue swirling. Liam's both hot and cold and his toes are curling up. He doesn't know how he's gonna go without this again.

When Liam comes, he comes hard, and loses his balance a bit on the rim of the tub. He nearly falls backwards onto the concrete, catching himself on his elbows. He'll have bruises tomorrow for sure. Niall swallows obligingly, grinning like an idiot. He's got a hand down his own trunks and in moments his face shifts, pressing his face into Liam's inner thigh and muffling a groan of pleasure. Liam nudges Niall backwards and drops back down into the hot tub, kissing Niall eagerly, tasting himself now instead of the shitty beer. 

Liam really is well and truly pruney at this point, though, and is forced to admit that maybe staying submerged in hot water forever isn't an ideal long-term life plan. It’s with a heavy heart that he retrieves his wet trunks and hauls them back on, and allows Niall to pull him out of the tub and over to their towels and shoes. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Niall says, once he’s wrapped in a fluffy white towel and they’re trudging back to the hotel.

“Oh? About what?”

“I’m not gonna buy one of those, not even for you.”

Liam clicks the gate closed behind them. “Why not? They’re quite a lot of fun, I think.” He's already crossing his fingers that the next hotel allows them a late-night swim as well.

And then Niall said possibly the most sensible thing to ever come out of his mouth: “Yeah, but I don’t want to be the fella responsible for cleaning out the spunk.”

Liam makes a face, but kisses Niall anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Can a person retcon in a tweet? Because RELEVANT FEELINGS.
> 
>  


End file.
